


Nervous And Imperfect

by AlienTrash



Series: Welcome to nightvale oneshots [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienTrash/pseuds/AlienTrash
Summary: Cecil Palmer is aloneOr maybe he isn't





	Nervous And Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever post on this platform, so I'd appreciate constructive criticism a lot! Also, I'm sorry if this turns out really bad, it's three am and I can't sleep.

His arm stretched up the wall, sleepy fingers tapping out a tune in what could be morse code but probably wasn't.

Cecil Palmer was tired. The burning, bloodshot eye kind. The dry mouth and aching limb kind. If there was a nice kind of tired, this was not it.

Carlos was on the other side of the bed, seeming so impossibly far away, despite the fact that if Cecil could bring himself to open his eyes, he would find they were only half a foot apart. But his eyes stayed shut and burning and bloodshot and his mouth stayed dry and his limbs stayed horribly achy.

_Alone_

_So alone_

_Forever_ _alone with this never ending cycle of_ _existential torture_

_Alone with nothing to block out the bad thoughts_

_Alone with the voices and the loneliness_ and _the panic and-_

Carlos mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over in his sleep, rolling until they were back to back and he couldn't roll any further. He probably would have rolled off the bed had Cecil not been there. 

It was warmer with the two pressed together, sharing body heat and somehow Cecil felt a little less alone; the idea of eternal loneliness a little more distant that before.

Tap, tap, tap, sleepy fingers drummed on the wall. Actually, maybe it was morse code.

Carlos mumbled something again, something that was a little less slurred, a little less muffled by blankets. 

"Love you," He'd said groggily.

Cecil Palmer smiled at that. He rubbed his hands over his eyes and smiled. Some might say he even laughed a bit, because  _how silly he was!_

His eyes were still burning and bloodshot  his mouth still dry and his limbs still ached. He was still the worst kind of tired and and maybe that would never change, but he was safe. 

Safe with his Carlos beside him to chase away the bad thoughts and the voices and the panic with science jokes and hugs. 

Cecil Palmer wasn't lonely.

He was tired and a little bit too warm, but he was anything but alone. 

Tap, tap, tap, sleepy fingers drummed on the wall. It was definitely morse code. A tap, tap, tap on the wall. 

A tap, tap, tap of "I love you too" 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. Goodnight! :)


End file.
